Lord Harry Potter  MD The Horcrux Hunt
by Red Phoenix Dragon
Summary: Lord Harry Potter MD. immortal Master of Death. Harry D to his friends has been traveling back in time trying to change things for a better future for his soul mate Hermione and everyone. H/Hr/LL/SB/DG Dark Dumbledore, Dark Ronald RW/DM Weasleys Bashed


I do not own but only playing.

This is an idea for an immortal Harry Potter Master of Death who has been traveling back in time trying to change things for a better future for his soul mate Hermione. This is the first time he has returned to a time before the final battle. To save Hermione from Ronald and this time save all his friends who needlessly perished in the final battle that destroyed Hogwarts. Back to when Ronald left then in the tent. Dark Ronald, very Dark Dumbledore, Grey Molly and Ginny.

The story is rough more of an outline of an idea.

Lord Harry James Potter Black Slytherin Gryffindor MD. Master of Death. Harry D to his friends. Faded into view. If he had got the day right it would be the morning after Ronald Bilius had pick his fight with Harry, dumped his load of bile, broke the potion filled heart of Hermione and stormed out into the night. Harry D found out years later that Bilius had run out of love potion for Harry and Hermione and needed an excuse to leave and go and get some more. Having Harry and Hermione so close together, their magic was combining, trying to create the soul bond of love between them, and had burnt through 6 months supply in 6 weeks. Besides Ronald had finished eating all their food yesterday and was hungry.

Harry D reached out with his magic and sensed Hermione, sad and alone in the tent and Harry, just Harry of this past, was about 100 yards away looking for something to eat.

Harry D called for Dobby who appeared with a pop. He was overjoyed to see his small friend after so many years, he fell to his knees and hugged him. Dobby could sense that this was his master, the great Harry Potter, but he had changed and was far more powerful. He just wondered why he could sense two Harry Potters. He trusted that they would explain themselves later.

Harry D asked Dobby to renew his bond with him and asked after Winky. Dobby told Harry D sadly that Winky was very poor. Harry D asked Dobby to bring Winky to him so she could also bond with him and he might be able to save her. Dobby quickly brought Winky and she bonded with Harry D and was able to be saved. But it was close, another week and she would have been dead. Such was the magical strength of Harry D had Winky recovered in only a few days. Harry D sent Dobby to take Winky to Potter Manor to rest and come back.

Harry D moved away from the tent so Harry could return to Hermione with what little he had found.

When Dobby returned Harry D used his metamorphmagus ability to transform into Madam Pomfrey and had Dobby pop them both into the tent to a very surprised Harry and Hermione. Madam Pomfrey berated their sorry conditions and produced two vials of pickmeup potion laced with a sleeping potion and antidote to the love potions Ronald had been giving them. When they fell asleep Harry D had Dobby pack up the tent and transfer them to the master bedroom of Potter Manor.

While they were asleep Harry D started the long and painful task to remove the bindings on their magical cores along with the controlling and loyalty charms keyed to Dumbledore and Ronald, and the monitoring and tracking charms. But Harry D knew Dumbledore had gone a step further and had also add some controlling and loyalty runes tattooed to their bodies where the sun does not shine so even if they detected the charms, they would not think to look for the runes. If Harry survived Voldemort Dumbledore still wanted a means of controlling Harry for his return. It was, of course, for the greater good of Albus Dumbledore.

…...

A sleepy Hermione woke up two days later feeling very different. The pain in her heart for the redhead git was gone. She was naked and in a big bed in the arms of her black hair green eyed best friend and it felt right. She smiled to herself and tried to remember how they ended up here. She remembered Madam Pomfrey giving them some pickmeup potion that really must have had some kick in it. She turned her attention to the room they were in so she could work out where they were. Her first guest would be Hogwarts but Madam Pomfrey would never let them share a bed. And the bed did not fit into Hogwarts and the room was too grand even for the Room of Requirement. Looking around the room she saw a chair next to the bed, with someone sitting in it who also had black hair and green eyes and looked just like her Harry. She quickly checked the Harry in her arms when the other Harry gave a small chuckle.

"Good morning my love." Harry D said with a smile as Hermione tried to make sense of two Harrys. "I have missed you so much. I am sorry to trick you with the pickmeup potion but it was the quickest way to purge the potions from the both of you. It also gave me a chance to removed all of the bindings to your magic and controlling, loyalty, monitoring and tracking charms and runes. It may take you two a week to fully recover."

"Bindings, charms and runes? Who would do that to us?" Hermione asked "And who are you?"

"The binding, charms and runes were done by Albus the greater good Dumbledore. And I, I am Lord Harry James Potter Black Slytherin Gryffindor MD. At your service." Harry D said with a bow. "MD for Master of Death. It might help if you called me Harry D for short." Then he added "That is just Harry in your arms. That is me from a long time ago and I remember how right it felt to hold you in my arms."

"So you are Harry from the future? Won't it create a paradox to have two Harrys meet?" Hermione asked as just Harry woke in her arms wondering why he felt so good and why was he hearing his own voice. "And why are we naked?"

"Well Hermione, we discovered, when we finally became lovers and got away from the greedy trio of Molly, Ronald and Ginny, that we were soul mates and our magic would heal each other. Harry's arm across your chest is healing the scar from that dark curse you were hit with and your hands on Harry's back are healing the scars that he and me got from the Dursley's. Wished that I had known that in first year. My stays with Madam Pain would have been a lot shorter and it would be been a big help during your cat phase and when you were petrified."

Harry moved his arm from Hermione's chest and they could both see that the dark scar was gone. They both looked back at Harry D as he continue. "Yes I am from the future and don't be too worried about messing things up. The futures I lived through could not get any worse, believe me."

"Futures as in more than one?" Hermione asked picking up on the slip of the tongue. "How far into the future did you return from?"

"Well that is relative as I have been trying to change things to save the future many times but it still goes bad." Harry D continued. "I have been coming back further each time. It seems that it is something Dumbledore has done or failed to do that is the trigger. If I can fix that then we have a future."

"How old are you? You look only a little older than Harry?" Hermione asked.

Harry D thought for a moment. He did not know. "Can you cast the age spell Hermione? Here is your wand." She cast the spell and was shocked when 521years, 4months and 11days appeared next to Harry D.

Harry D was surprised even he did not think he had been trying to save the magical world for so long.

"How have you lived for so long?" Hermione asked.

"Oh. Um I am immortal, it is one of the "gifts" you get when you become true master of death." Harry replied.

"How are you able to time travel?" was Hermione next question.

"Another gift."

"Oh, anything else?"

"Um, cute, forever young, very powerful, highly intelligent, metamorphmagus, multi animagus, many other things but there is one big downer. I am not able to sire any more children. Er also... able to collect souls." Harry D said in a quiet voice.

"You came to us as Madam Pomfrey."

"Yes, I have spent a lot of time with her and you would accepted her without question."

"You had children with Ginny?" Hermione assumed.

"No, none of those children with Ginny turned out to be mine. They belonged to Draco. After Ginny died, Draco used the pureblood laws to claimed the boys as Malfoys to get the Black fortune and Molly claimed my little girl, Lily, to get the Potter fortune. I had become master of death in May next year before I married Ginny. But before Ronald returned to us, I sired a daughter with you. Tiger-Lily Rose. During my first time the affect of the potions wore off but you were still down. So I tried cheer up with a little silly dance and we kissed and we became lovers again. Ronald returned and when we told him that we were together he obliviated and fed us potions. You discovered that you were pregnant when you went to Australia to find your parents. You gave birth to Tiger-Lily Rose in Australia and left her with your parents as I was back with Ginny and you were doomed to marry Ronald. I did not find out about Tiger-Lily Rose until your will was finally read." Harry D sadly explained.

"Ronald obliviated us! Fed us potions! Kept us apart!" Hermione said starting to get angry.

Harry D snorted "Dumbledore, Ronald and others have been obliviating you since we met. For me it started when I was 4. Dumbledore manipulated and controlled very part of Harry and my life to make us his perfect weapon."

"We became lovers, again?" Hermione twigged.

"Er yeah, you remember that big argument we had in third year over that broom. Well we made up for it afterwards. You are one Foxy Lady," Harry D remembered with a smile. Just Harry snorted at hearing his Hermione's new nick name. Foxy Lady suited her so well."Good morning Foxy." Harry said with a grin and buries his face in her bushy hair. Hermione smiled it was the best nick name she had been called. "Thats Foxy Lady to you." As she started to tickle Harry and a laugh.

Harry D smiled to see them happy. When they had calmed down he continued. "When we told our "best" friend we were dating, he exploded and told Dumbledore who obliviated us. We have a lot of happy memories that I will help you both to recover." Harry D said.

Harry feeling Hermione's anger from what had happen to both of them did his best to calm her and quietly listen to what his older actually very very older self was saying. Asked a question while Hermione was thinking. "I become the true master of death? Next year?"

"Good morning Harry, how are you feeling? I don't think you will need to become master of death as they say there can only be one immortal. I hope to change many things so you will have a long and happy life with many children and a big happy Potter family." Harry D greeted his younger self. "Anyway I know both of you will have many questions so write them down and we will go through them later."

But Hermione could not wait. "Harry D, the rules on time travel are very strict. You can not change or interfere. You must not be seen. " Hermione chastised Harry D. Hermione had to follow those rules when she got the time turner.

"Hermione, who made those rules?" Harry D asked. Hermione thought for a moment. "Dumbledore." Harry D continued. "Dumbledore's plans for his greater good went years into the future. And he did not want anyone to interfere with them. He had planned to return to his greater good, a magical world controlled by the pureblood bigots. Rita's tell all book exposed very little of the true Dumbledore. He was afraid if we got together we would change the magical world and bring it into the 21st century. That is why he arranged for Molly to give us love potions keyed to Ronald and Ginny. Married to Ronald you became just a housewife. Being muggleborn, you were Ronald's slave, chained to a kitchen trying to feed him while popping out little Ronalds and Ronnies. All your dreams and hopes for a better future wasted on a jealous bottomless pit."

Harry and Hermione were shocked. They trusted Dumbledore, Molly, Ronald and Ginny. And they were just using and abusing them. While they were thinking Harry D call for Dobby and asked him to bring them breakfast. Dobby went and returned a moment later with a wide a range of food, and surprised Hermione by joining them for breakfast. She was going to say something about house elves but she could see that Dobby was Harry D's friend.

"Dumbledore is coming back?" Hermione asked.

"Dumbledore is not dead. What he did was worse than Voldemort but I don't want to ruin breakfast." Harry D replied.

"Oh Harry they made the name a taboo. The snatchers will come." Hermione cried.

"Calm yourself Hermione, the ancient wards around Potter manor will stop the Ministry from discovering anything done here. Even Dumbledore could not get in here and he has been trying for years. Thought that does give me an idea to thin out the enemy. Those snatchers were really nasty last time." Harry D said as Harry held Hermione tighter.

After breakfast, Harry and Hermione decided to save water and shower together and get dress.

Kreacher returned with a loud pop. "What has happen to No12? Did the death eaters get in?" Harry D asked.

Kreacher shook his head. "One of the wards that my old master Sirius setup stunned and obliviated the death eater. No12 is safe again but sealed to everyone except you." Kreacher said "and I have found some basilisk venom and a goblin knife as you have requested. I may have made a little mess in headmaster Snapes private store room." He added with a grin.

"Very good Kreacher, will you help us destroy the locket?" Kreacher gave him a surprised look as he slowly nodded his head. "Good then." Harry D continued. "Dip the goblin knife into the venom and hold it ready. When I open the locket you will need to stab both sides." Harry D demonstrated with his hands. "Try to do that without hesitation as it will fight by taunting you with your worse fears." Kreacher nodded and dipped the knife into the venom. Dobby could feel the evil in the locket. It felt just the same as the diary. When Kreacher was ready Harry D hissed "_**sssOPENsss**_" and locket opened and that high horrible voice started to say "Kreach..." when Kreacher reacted and stabbed each side and voice turned into a scream and a black vapor came out. Kreacher smiled and stood up and looked years younger. He had finally completed master Regulus last command. Harry D, Harry and Hermione were surprised how quickly Kreacher had acted. And Harry and Hermione were stunned how easy it was to destroy the cursed locket that had plagued them for months. Harry D answered their unasked question. "How did you destroy the diary Harry? With basilisk venom. Why didn't Dumbledore remind you of that? There was plenty of venom in the chamber of secrets and you could have brought it with you. But Dumbledore did not want you to go back to the chamber of secrets and find what he had done there."

"Dumbledore got into the chamber of secrets?" Harry asked. "How did he do that?"

"Dumbledore got a copy of Ronald's memory of you opening the entrance and charmed a stone to play the parseltongue word for open. Then he and Snape made a fortune out of the basilisk. They even hidden some venom in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom ready if Ronald needed to destroy a horcrux." Harry D explained.

"What. Ronald knew how to destroy a horcrux and did not tell us?" Hermione exploded.

"Ronald's job was to keep us doped up and take as long as possible to find the horcruxes so Voldemort would have time to slaughter the muggleborns and the fighters for the light." Harry D explained. "Then after we had got the horcruxes and died fighting Voldemort, Dumbledore could make his entrance and save the day."

Harry D turned to Kreacher. "Well done Kreacher. Did you enjoy that." Kreacher nodded with a smile. "Would you like to destroy another one?" Kreacher nodded with an evil looking grin. "Good, there is a gold cup in Bellatrix's vault. You will be able to sense which one. Don't touch it but put it in a box and bring it here." Kreacher popped away.

Harry D turned to Dobby. "Did you feel the evil in the locket?" Dobby nodded. "There is a diadem in the come and go room. You will be able to sense it. Don't touch it but put it in a box and bring it here." Dobby smiled that Harry D trusted him to do this important task.

When both had returned Harry D got them to drop a little venom onto the lid of each box. The venom ate it's way through the lid and dropped onto the cup and diadem. There was a twin scream and a dark vapor as the horcruxes were destroyed. Dobby and Kreacher were dancing a jig around the room. Harry and Hermione were so happy three horcruxes had been destroyed in less than an hour. "That leaves Nagini and one more." Harry D said quietly.

"One more?" Hermione said questioningly.

"Yes but we will deal with both of them soon." Harry D said with a smile.

Turning to Hermione, Harry D asked her "Hermione what do you know about heads of ancient and noble houses and wizarding marriage laws?" Hermione gave him a blank look. "Soul bonds?" "A soul bond is when your magic is so compatible that it combines together and joins your souls into one." Hermione nodded. "That is why we have been inseparable since the troll. And why Dumbledore has been obliviating us to keep us apart. A soul bond is the highest form of marriage. If we were allowed to complete our bonding we would be considered married in the magical world and an adult free of Dumbledore's control."

Harry and Hermione liked this idea and wanted to complete their bond but was wondering where Harry D was going.

Harry D looked sad for a moment and continued, "We were together for only a few years before the abuse you had suffered from Ronald, the obliviations and potions destroyed your mind. After you died." Harry D paused as the memory of his Hermione's death came back. The emotion was still raw even after all these centuries. What hatred, greed and jealousy had done to his Hermione. Never again! Hermione and Harry hugged Harry D until the pain went away.

"After you died," Harry D continued. "I was lonely but I found a second soul mate. We bonded and spent many years together until she died. I know you would love her as she loved you too. Do you think you could share us?"

Harry held Hermione tight in his arms as Hermione thought about this. Could she share Harry? Both of them? Her muggle upbringing would say no but she had shared her Harry with a jealous git for six years and watched helpless as the jealous git's greedy sister had used potions to steal Harry away from her. She had settle to share her Harry with these two greedy selfish gits. Now she had a chance to share Harry with someone who loved her and if she is a soul mate their magic would combine to bring them together anyway. "Who is she?" Hermione asked.

"Luna Lovegood." Harry D said.

"Oh, I love Luna and now I understand why I felt the strange attraction to her. I thought I was going gay for a moment. But it was our magic combining together. Yes I think I can share you with her." Hermione thought out loud.

"Yes I love Luna too. She is always a friend and seem to know what needed to be said in the oddest ways." said Harry agreeing.

"I know, Harry." Harry D said with a smile.

Harry D turned to Dobby and asked him if he would go and ask Luna to come to Potter Manor.

Turning back to Harry and Hermione. "Thank you, I loved Luna as deeply as you Hermione and if we can bond now it will save her a lot of pain and hardship. She was kidnapped by death eaters, on her way home for Christmas next month, to force her father to stop supporting Harry in the Quibbler."

Dobby popped back with Luna. She ran into Harry D's arms and said "Harry D, you have remembered and come back for me. I love you so much and Harry and Hermione too." With the four of them so close and thinking how much they loved each other. Their magic reached out to each other and pulled them together into a four way Hermione hug as the glow surrounding them grew and got brighter going through all the colours of the rainbow until it was a blinding bright white. Then Harry felt a pain behind his scar and they heard a scream and the black vapor came out of Harry's scar. There was a magical pulse as they felt asleep. Dobby moved them to the bed and made them comfortable. Dobby had brought Winky to see the bonding with Kreacher. They saw and felt the pulse. And they felt loved and something new, hope.

The pulse spread out from Potter Manor and the kind hearted and down trodden also felt the love and that hope for a better future.

Tom felt the pulse and got a blinding headache.

Dumbledore felt the pulse and feared for his greater good.

Umbridge felt the pulse and it turned her stomach inside out, all over her hot pink carpet.

The next day Harry D woke up and kissed Hermione and Luna and thought _"Good morning my lady Potter, and my lady Black."_ They giggled and snuggle deeper into Harry who had his biggest ever smile, and went back to sleep.

Harry D got up with a smile wondering how they will feel with their minds linked. Last time it took Hermione a while to trust Harry D with her most private thoughts. But that was caused by all the betrayal and abuse she had suffered from Ronald and the others. He let them sleep.

He went into another room to discuss what he had to do today with Kreacher and Dobby. Winky was well enough and really wanted to care for Harry, Hermione and Luna.

…...

Harry D had discovered from reading Draco's life book*, that a number of the attacks that the death eaters did on pureblood families were actually kidnapping raids. The wizards were murdered and the witches were taken captive and the Daily Prophet would just announce the entire family was slaughtered. One attack Harry D remembered was the raid on Bones Manor when Madam Bones and Susan were "murdered". They were actually taken to a old large hunting lodge hidden at the back of Malfoy Manor. They were being saved as an incentive and to reward faithful death eaters when Voldemort was victorious over Harry Potter. When Voldemort died, Lucius knew he had to get rid of them. So he burnt down the hunting lodge with them all inside along with any other death eaters who knew and he did not trust to keep it secret. Sparing only Astoria Greengrass for Draco. It grieved Harry D to know that sparing the Malfoys lead to the murder of over 50 captured witches. That was not going to happen again.

*explained later.

Harry D sent Dobby and Kreacher to scout out the lodge, to find out who was there and what was happening there tonight. While he went to Longbottom Manor to ask Madam Augusta Longbottom for assistance in providing medical support and on going care for a number witches that had been found in a death eater camp. Augusta was happy to help as the Longbottom's had supported the Potters for centuries. Harry stressed only ask those who you trust completely other wise you will be a target for death eaters. Augusta called her old friends and healers and got ready for them.

Harry D returned to Potter Manor to discussed the plan with Kreacher and Dobby. Kreacher had found out that tonight the junior death eaters were having a party with a fresh lot of muggleborn witches captured from Madam Umbridge's purge. They would be used, abused and murdered. Dobby explained the wards surrounding the lodge would only allow marked death eaters to leave, trapping any unmarked witch or wizard but house elves could pass through undetected, taking any witch or wizard with them. The pureblood witches were kept on the first floor while the half blood and muggleborns were kept on the ground floor. The half blood and muggleborns were also used as house elves to clean and cook in the kitchen in the basement. Harry D had always wanted to gate crash a Malfoy party and decided to attack when all the junior death eaters were there at 19:00 hours.

Harry D, Kreacher and Dobby popped disillusioned into the lodge after all the junior death eaters and Madam Umbridge but before any of the witches had been attacked. They setup their own wards to warn if any came and to stunned them and to stop any escaping. They went from room to room Harry D would cast a locked full body bind, that needed a password to release, on the junior death eaters while Kreacher and Dobby popped the condemned witches to Longbottom Manor. They found Draco and his bodyguards plus a number of older Slytherin students that they remembered plus to their surprise some Ravenclaws and Ronald Bilius Weasley. Ronald and Draco gave Harry D a look of pure hate. Harry D just smiled as this would explain a lot and solved the issue of what to do with Ronald this time. At least Ronald would die with his lover.

After clearing out the ground floor and basement and kitchens. The trio went to the first floor where they found Madam Umbridge and Bellatrix abusing the captured pureblood witches. Bellatrix turned to see why Umbridge had fallen to the floor when Harry D appeared in front of her. Bellatrix started to taunt Harry D "Oh look it is little Potty come to try and curse me ag..." Bellatrix would never finish that sentence as Harry D had cast a silent wandless cutting curse at Bellatrix slicing her in half from her right shoulder to her left hip. Her top half slid side ways to the floor as Harry D said "I have learnt my lessons well. Curse first then taunt." Then turning to the frighten witches he said "I am sorry you saw that, but you needed to see her dead and know that she will never hurt you again."

Then with a smile "I am Harry and these are my friends, Kreacher and Dobby. And we are your rescuers tonight. Is everyone here? Good. Please form a queue and they will take you to safety. Madam Bones? Good to see you again. And thank you for your help at my trial."

Madam Bones nodded to Harry and realized that this really was a rescue and her DMLE skills kicked in as she organized the witches for rescue. Kreacher and Dobby started to pop them to Longbottom Manor. Harry D moved all the bound death eaters and Umbridge to the ground floor directly above the kitchen. They gave a look of fear when they saw Bellatrix in two pieces. When Kreacher and Dobby returned and reported that everyone was rescued. Then Fawkes flamed in with a boy about 9 years old with auburn hair and piecing blue eyes that were not twinkling, but full of anger and hatred, cursing Fawkes. Harry D bound him straight away as he had recognized him as the orphan boy Dumbledore had done a body swap with. Fawkes landed on Harry D's shoulder and looked him in the eye to tell him that Dumbledore had to let Snape bind his magic as his young body could not cope with it. Then Dumbledore obliviated Snape so he would not remember Albert Humblebee. With 70% of Dumbledore's magic bound, Fawkes had enough strength to break the binding Dumbledore had placed on him and had brought Dumbledore to Harry D to be judged and destroyed for the evil he had done to generations of magical creatures. Harry D placed Dumbledore on top of the pile. Harry D summons and shrunk their wands, portkeys and any other weapons as well as any valuables plus the gold and money in the vault and waited for Death.

Death faded into view and greeted Harry D. Then she looked at the pile of bound junior death eaters and shook her head."What a tragic waste. They were raised to kill and destroy for their dark master. And now that they have tasted blood and killed there is no going back for them. It is kill or be killed."

Harry D remembered the evil they had done and continued to do for years. How many innocent people died because these had lived.

"Who else do we have here?" Death asked and saw. "Umbridge and Bellatrix. That will spare thousands of muggleborns. Bellatrix is already dead?"

"Sorry, she was too dangerous to allow to live and she would have enjoyed to feel the fear the rest are feeling now. And her victims needed to see her dead so they can know she will never hurt them again." Harry D replied.

"Is that Albert Humblebee's body on top?" Death asked.

Harry D nodded "Fawkes brought him here for you."

"Thank you Fawkes. I have a very upset boy in my office that I can not do anything for. I can't send him to his reward as he looks like Dumbledore and his dead hand and he does not deserve to go where Dumbledore is going. Now I can fix that. How Dumbledore could do that to his own son is beyond me."

"After what he did to me, I am not surprised. When we returned to the castle Dumbledore bound me and used a time turner to go back an hour. He used the elixir of life that he made when he had the stone and swapped bodies with the boy then imperio the boy/Dumbledore to stand still while Snape thought he was giving Dumbledore a merciful death. The boy was pleading for Snape to save him."

Looking around the room Death said "A lot of evil has happened Harry, purge it with fire, burn it to the ground." Death faded away taking all of her new guests with her. "Until next time." She farewelled.

They went down to the kitchen and set fire to it. They return to the ground floor and removed their wards and magical signatures. They felt the floor start to move and popped out as the floor dropped into the inferno of the burning kitchen.

…...

Lucius felt a problem with the wards around the lodge and quickly apparated home with his assistance Marcus Flint, to see what had happened. He arrived to see the roof collapse and could sense that Draco was inside. Lucius checked the ward logs to see who had gone in and out. He read that Umbridge and Bellatrix and all of the junior death eaters plus Ronald Weasley and an Albert Humblebee had gone in but none had come out. Lucius was annoyed at Draco for bringing Ronald, his lover, to a death eater function. The last name Humblebee, Lucius remembered he was the orphan boy that Dumbledore had left his fortune and title to. Maybe Lucius could claim that later.

He assumed that the muggleborns had set fire to the kitchen and burnt the lodge down with everyone trapped inside. He sent Flint to report to the dark lord as he knew what the dark lord would do for bad news. While he wrote an article for the daily prophet about the tragic "coming of age" party for Draco and his friends. Then went to tell the other families.

…...

Harry D, Fawkes, Kreacher and Dobby popped into the bedlam of Longbottom Manor. Fawkes started to sing a calming song to lift everyones spirits. Augusta had rounded up 10 of her friends and healers ready for the injured witches to arrive. After Kreacher and Dobby had popped in 25 injured muggleborns witches, they decided to call in their reserves of another 12 friends and healers. They were shocked when the pureblood witches, who they had thought were dead, started to arrive. Augusta was overjoyed to see her dear friend Amelia alive with Susan. Augusta greeted Harry D with a heart felt hug and thank you. Harry D gave Augusta the gold and money he had taken from the lodge to be used to pay for the care of the rescued witches. Harry D then gave Bellatrix's wand to Madam Bones, who looked at it with awe and then presented it to Augusta and explained the death of Bellatrix. Augusta was overcome and could only nod a thank you to Harry D as she turned her attention to the wand that had been used to cause so much pain to her family and snapped it.

Susan Bones and Daphne Greengrass came up to Harry D and gave him a combined Hermione hug and kissed him on the cheek, to say thank you for saving them from a fate worse than death. And Harry D felt a familiar pull on his magic towards them. Last time Ronald's bad behaviour had stopped Harry from getting to know them well and everyone thought they had been murdered by death eaters. But that would change now.

Madam Bones came up to Harry D to thank him and remind him that for all these witches that their husband, father, brothers and head of house were dead and as he had rescued them, he was now their head of house with the responsibility of their on going care and protection. All Harry D could think was Hermione would kill him or at lease try.

…...

It was a very tired Harry D, Fawkes, Kreacher and Dobby that returned to Potter Manor late that night. The raid had only lasted 30 minutes but they had used lot of magical energy. Harry, Hermione, Luna and Winky took them to the swimming pool size bath and washed them up while Fawkes sang to them. Winky looked after Dobby and Kreacher while Harry, Hermione and Luna took Harry D to bed with them.

It was a very contented Harry D that woke up in the loving arms of Hermione and Luna.

Over breakfast Harry D gave a brief story of the raid that saved a few witches from the death eaters. Later Hermione found the story in the daily prophet about a tragic fire at the Malfoys and noticed Ronald was invited and had died. Molly had read it a few days later and was moved to send a howler to Lucius. Unfortunately for her, the howler arrived when Lucius was with the dark lord who was not amused. The dark lord sent Molly a howler of his own with Lucius and some death eaters and they burnt down the Burrow on top of her.

With Umbridge dead, her muggleborn purge failed with the next group of muggleborns just sent home with their permanent record stamped approved, along with the other muggleborns who had not been processed yet.

…...

They made plans to visit Godric Hollow that afternoon to see the graves of Harry's parents while Harry D planned to terminate a snake.

There was no snow on the ground this time as Harry introduced Hermione and Luna to his mum and dad while Harry D waited in the background for Nagini. When she showed up in the skin of Bathilda Bagshot, Harry D cast a silent cutting curse and took off her head with a scream as the black vapor of the last horcrux was destroyed. Voldemort did not feel it as he was still unconscious from the blinding head ache of the first bonding. He shrunk Nagini head and banished the remains. Harry D went to join the others and said hello to his mum and dad. With all the horcruxes destroyed it was now time to face Voldemort. He needed to plan this carefully as it would be his last opportunity to remove the pureblood supremacist bigots who supported Voldemort and lead the blood wars after the final battle last time. He sent Kreacher and Dobby to setup some spy cameras in Voldemort headquarters.

…...

The quartet returned to Potter Manor where Hermione started to go through her list of questions. Her first one was about their late friend Ronald. Harry D pulled out a very old bag that Hermione recognized as hers. "Yes Foxy, I have kept this with me always." Harry D smiled. He opened it and called for a book that he passed onto Hermione. The title read "The life of Ronald Bilius Weasley." Harry D went on to explain that one of the spells Death taught him was the one to create an autobiography / life book of someones life at their death which gave a detailed information of their life, what they did and why without any deceit or lies. It even had an interactive index where you could write a question and the book would give a true answer.

Hermione grabbed a pen and thought for a moment how to word her question. "Did you ever love me?"

"Bloody Hell No!" the book wrote back then continue. "My lover was Draco. Putting up with a bossy know it all was my sacrifice for the greater good. I hated you and once Ginny and Harry were married you were to have a little accident. But somehow Harry always got in the way and saved you. My job for which Dumbledore paid me from Harry's vault, was to befriend and control Harry and keep everyone else away. It was Dumbledore that had lead the troll from the dungeon to that girls bathroom in first year when Harry came alone to rescue you. And he has been saving you since."

Hermione's lovers surrounded her with their arms and comforted her with their love through their bond. There would be more questions for Bilius but what little friendship they had for him died with that answer.

…...

Hermione asked "Harry D, how did you become "true" master of death?"

Harry D was expecting this question from Foxy, he paused for a moment to collect his thought. "You know the deathly hallows and the story of the three brothers? The deathly hallows are the elder wand, resurrection stone and the cloak of invisibility. I inherited the cloak from my father. Dumbledore had stolen it as I read his life book."

"You have Dumbledore's life book?" Hermione asked "Who else do you have?"

"I have quite a few but we are getting off track. As I said, I inherited the cloak, the resurrection stone was made into a ring and then Voldemort had made it into a horcrux" Harry D continued but a new ward alarm sounded and there was a number of thuds and flashes of red lights outside. "Oh that reminds me. That taboo on using the name that will bring snatchers down on your heads when you say it. I have adjusted the wards to allow the ministry to detect that. I will need to go and see what we have caught in the wards." and Harry popped away and returned a few minutes later. "Well that lot will not be bothering anyone again." Harry D sat down, "Now there was the cloak, the stone and the elder ward. The stone is in the snitch that Dumbledore left you Harry. He did not want you to get it until the very end. And Dumbledore became master of the Elder wand when he defeated Gellert Grindelwald."

Harry jumped in "But Snape killed Dumbledore. Is he the new master?"

Harry D shook his head. "No, and nor is Draco." answering Harry's second choice. "No the current master is you Harry. After Sirius died and Dumbledore told you that it was all your fault and then dumped the false prophecy

on you. Your accidental destruction of his office included a powerful stunner that hit Dumbledore and the wand accepted that as defeating him. Remember, it is the wand that chooses its wizard and the elder wand was no different. Dumbledore had been found unworthy."

"False prophecy!" Harry, Hermione and Luna cried together.

"Yes false. Dumbledore was loosing badly and came up that idea to draw Voldemort into a trap." They heard a thud thud thud in the background. Harry D smiled, he had set the ward to automatic disposal. "Dumbledore "leaked" part of the prophecy to Snape and set up the Potters and Longbottoms as bait. Imperio Sirius to change the secret keeper to the rat and waited for Voldemort." thud " Dumbledore was hiding under our father's cloak when Voldemort arrived." Thud thud. "Voldemort only stunned mum and dad as he was going to torture them later. He used his special green stunners as they scare the hell out of everyone and look like his killing curse and it gives him the chance to kill them again and again. Then Dumbledore hit him in the back with the killing curse, he saw Voldemort body " thud "disintegrate and he became a wraith. Dumbledore realized Voldemort must have made a horcrux to save himself so Dumbledore tried to trap the wraith inside us by making us another horcrux." pointing to Harry's scar. "But only managed to trap a part of the wraith before our mum's charm rejected it and it escaped. Dumbledore then had to get full control of us so he murdered mum and dad and threw Sirius into Azkaban, told the Longbottoms it was safe to come out when the death eaters came after them and dumped us at the Dursleys." Harry, Hermione and Luna were shocked at what Dumbledore had done.

"So it was not our mother's sacrifice that saved us?" Harry asked.

"Who told you that, Harry? But she did love you very much Harry. And the charms she placed on us was effective if we were touched, but It was her example of love she gave us that eventually saved us. I sacrificed myself to save Hermione, encouraged by mum's example."

Harry D continued "Dumbledore got the idea from a real prophecy that was stored in the department of Mysteries. The one Neville smashed was about two dark lords and Dumbledore could not let either side get that one." Harry D paused for effect "So as the false prophecy was Dumbledore's false prophecy, he could make it say anything he wanted for his greater good." They nodded as the implications of a false prophecy sunk in.

Harry D continued "Now getting back to the deathly hallows. When you had all three you could become master of death after a ritual that Death never told anyone about. It was one of Death's more brilliant ideas. Only someone who did not fear death but would willing give their life to save others would be suitable to be the true master of death. The ritual was easy, you had to willing let your enemy cast the killing curse at you using the elder wand. Simple but very effective. Who would have thought Death had a sense of humour. Dumbledore's plan was for me to go and let Voldemort kill me to destroy the horcrux that Dumbledore had made in our scar. With all the horcruxes destroyed, Voldemort " (no more thuds as they ran out of snatchers.) "was now mortal and could die. When Voldemort killed me I died, but I came back because I was the immortal true master of death and have not aged a day since. I use our metamorphmagus power to keep up appearances. I had this vision when I died about Kings Cross station but it was a planted memory. It was all in my head. I finally killed Voldemort by reflecting his own killing curse back to him. But it was at the end of a terrible battle that cost us almost all of our friends and destroyed Hogwarts."

"Harry D, Harry's scar is healing." a surprised Hermione pointed out.

"Yes there are other ways to remove a horcrux other than killing the host but Dumbledore's plan called for me to die so the Weasleys could inherit the Potter fortune." Harry D continued "We choose the more enjoyable method of using the love generated in a soul bonding to purge and destroy the horcrux."

"So I don't need to die." Harry asked quietly.

"No Harry, we all need you to live and have children. Lots of them. To have the big happy Potter family."

…...

At breakfast the next day Hermione explained that Luna and her had been researching about heads of ancient and noble houses and wizarding marriage laws. "Harry D, with you and Harry being heads of four houses, you know that Harry will need to produce an heir for each house and they will let you have more than one wife to do that." Harry D nodded in agreement wondering where Hermione and Luna were going with this. Luna continued "Before you came back from the raid we felt a disturbance in the bond. Do you know what that was?"

"Oh, some of the witches that Dobby, Kreacher and I rescued gave me a hug to thank us. Two of them gave me a group hug and kissed me and I felt drawn to them." Harry D answered. "Do you feel them?"

"Yes." Hermione said "Who were they?"

"Susan Bones and Daphne Greengrass. Last time they were murdered by Malfoy and Ronald made sure we never got to know them at Hogwarts. Do you think they could be soul mates?"

"Yes. Could Dobby go and bring them here?" Luna asked. Harry D nodded to Dobby who popped away. To return 10 minutes later. With the six of them so close together and the bond that was started by Susan and Daphne hugging and kissing Harry D. Their magic reached out to combine with each other making them one soul. Dobby, Winky and Kreacher put them to bed where they woke up the next day.

Harry D looked at Daphne and thought _"Good __morning Lady Slytherin"_ and hoped she would not be offended. Then turning to Susan _"Good morning Lady Gryffindor."_ Susan gave a surprised look as Daphne snorted and tickled the Hufflepuff. Then it was Daphne turn to be surprised when she asked "Er .. why are there two Harry's not that we are complaining."

Luna chuckled "Because he is twice as nice. But don't tell anyone. It is our big secret."

…...

Harry D got up and let the others to sleep. It may take a little time to get to know Susan and Daphne and learn how to love them but with what he was planning they will soon have all the time in the world.

Kreacher and Dobby met him with breakfast and reported on what they had found monitoring the spy cameras in Malfoy Manor. When Voldemort or Tom as Harry D felt that he should call his last remaining nemesis, first arrived at the manor, he had frozen the portraits so that they could not spy on him.

"Master." Kreacher's old habits die hard said. "the dark lord has found the elder wand. He stole it from the tomb, from Dumbledore's dead hands. He is going to have a celebration party tomorrow night with all of his death eaters and bigot supporters. The lost of the lodge with all of their sons and heirs really hurt them. And he thinks this good news will rally his supporters. Then after dinner he will lead them in an attack on a muggle orphanage."

"So Tom has planned a dinner and some light entertainment." Harry D smiled. "Having them all together in one place is what we need. I really do enjoy crashing a Malfoy party and we can make them the entertainment. Good work Kreacher."

Kreacher beamed with the praise and said "Dobby had followed the dark lord to Hogwarts."

"Yes master Harry D. " Dobby continued "the dark lord had just returned from the continent and went straight for Dumbledore's tomb. He took the wand and then went to Godric Hollow to look for Nagini."

"Well Tom won't be finding her where I have sent what is left of Nagini. Good work Dobby. If Hermione had not made such a miss guided fuss over house elves last time we could have worked together and saved a lot more innocent. If we want a better world we need to learn how to work together with all magical creatures with respect, care and love."

"Thanks Harry D." Hermione said from the doorway. "I will remember that for next time."

Harry D gather Hermione in a hug and gave her a soul searching kiss. "Foxy, I love you so much. You are my reason for living. But we are always learning something new. I found out that I have two more soul mates that I did not know about and I am 521 years old. "

"So this ends tomorrow night." Hermione said getting back on subject. "You are going to go and "entertain" them." Harry D gave her a grim nod. "You have killed a lot of people."

Harry D gave her another grim nod. "They have been taught to hate and kill for their greed. When you kill like that there is no redemption. They know that they will eventually die and that fact does not move them to change. I have already killed these animals in the future. They are so full of themselves that they will not change. I have entertained Ronald 15 times though the last 10 times don't count as I was so pissed at what he had done to you." Hermione held him tighter. "It is my job. Think that I am stopping them from murdering any more of our friends and innocents." Harry D gave her a kiss. "Your job with Harry and your sisters wives is to make my one big happy Potter family and change the world. Undo and repair all the damage Dumbledore has caused. To teach care and respect and above all love."

Hermione smiled she was looking forward to do just that.

…...

Harry D, Kreacher and Dobby arrived just outside of the Malfoy wards and set up their own. None were to escape. Kreacher popped them through the wards and into a room just off the dinning room. They could hear Tom like a child proudly showing off his new wand.

Astoria Malfoy nee Greengrass was sitting next to her mother in law, terrified for her future. With Draco dead she feared Lucius would try and sire his new heir himself. She had seen him without all of the glamors. Narcissa had not allow Lucius to touch her in years, complaining about all these muggle diseases Lucius has picked up from his boyfriends. The last one has Lucius just wasting away.

Tom kindly asked Astoria to stand on the table and slowly she did. "To start tonights entertainment we will have a game of cat and mouse or rat and kitty." Tom said as he transfigured Astoria into a kitten. "Wormtail!" Peter sneered evilly and jumped onto the table changing into his rat and started to chase the kitten up and down the table. The tiring kitten jumped off the table and down to the floor running though the open door of the room where Harry D was waiting. The rat closely followed. Then they heard a loud stomp and a scream as the back legs of the rat were crushed. A second stomp and the screaming stopped.

A black cloak walked into the room with the frighten kitten under one arm and holding the crushed rat in the other hand. "Bloody Malfoys. House over run with vermin." and threw the dead rat into the roaring fireplace.

Turning to his audience "Ah Tom you have my wand." Harry D summoned the elder wand to his free hand.

"POTTER !" Tom snarled "You dare use that name."

Harry D waved the wand around and all of the guest found themselves stuck to their seats and their wands stuck into the ceiling. "Tom, I have the wand. Sit down and shut up, I have pureblood family business to deal with first." Harry D said in a bored tone as he reached out with his magic and forced a shocked and now growing terrified dark lord into the chair that Astoria had been sitting in and stuck him to it.

Turning to Narcissa Harry D said kindly "Narcissa, come here child." Narcissa slowly rose up and walked passed the dark lord who had terrified her, towards Harry D. He could sense that she was not marked. "Sirius asked me to care for you. Are you happy here, with your marriage?" Tears formed in her eyes as she shook her head. "As Lord Black I annul your marriage and claim back your dowry and this house." The Malfoy crest disappeared over the fireplace to be replaced with the Black crest as the Malfoy ring disappeared from her finger. "You are now Narcissa Black, welcome back to the family. Sorry about Draco but he was his father's son." Harry D said as he passed the kitten to her and with a wave of his hand, transfigured the kitten back into Astoria. "Go in peace. We will talk more." Kreacher hiding behind Harry D, reached out and took her hand and popped Narcissa and Astoria over to the Longbottoms. Where Astoria's mother hugged her while Andromeda Tonks hugged her sister and everyone cried.

Harry D turned to Snape. "Severus, you are a shitty professor who has had a shitty life with shitty friends, shitty enemies and two shitty dark lords that left you wondering which one would kill you first. Look at what magic has brought you. Never the less my mother has asked to give you a chance to redeem your self. To do that I will need to remove your arm with the dark mark and you will loose your magic but to a potion master who hated silly wand waving, maybe that is not so much of a lost. You will live to see the dawn and I have work for you."

Severus thought to himself. 'Lily cared enough about me to give me a chance to redeem myself.' It was not a hard choice seeing all the shitty friends, enemies and dark lords will soon be dead. Severus held out his arm and said "Shit."

Harry D flicked a finger and severed the arm below the elbow and healed the wound. Severus felt his magic leave him along with the darkness of the mark as the arm fell to the table with a thud. Potter had healed it and he felt no pain but rather a feeling that he was free. He nodded to Harry D and disappeared. Well actually Dobby had grabbed his leg under the table and pooped him over to the Longbottoms. A surprised Narcissa was telling the others what was happening at Malfoy manor and she jumped and hugged him. Augusta saw his arm missing and realized he really was now, no longer, a death eater. "Severus, we need healing potions." Severus nodded and Neville lead him to the potions lab. His road to redemption started now.

Several others put out their arms. Hoping to seize the chance of redemption even if it cost them their magic. Anything would be better than what is going to happen here soon. Their arms hit the table with a thud and Kreacher and Dobby popped them over to the Longbottoms where Madam Bones arrested them for questioning. They went willing and gave a full confession and as they were now squibs they were sent to a muggle goal but they were alive.

Harry D saw that there were no more takers for redemption said "We are missing a few." then cough to clear his throat. "Voldemort!" he said loud and clear. There were four loud thuds as Fenrir Greyback and the last three snatchers crashed onto the table. They tried to get up but found that they were stuck to the table.

Harry D placed Nagini's severed head on the table and Tom turned white as he realized what that meant. Harry D casted the spell to create their life books. "Good now that we are all here I have a friend who is dying to meet you."

Death walked into the room. "Hello Harry, good to see you again. And congratulation on your new family." Harry D nodded his greeting. "And we have company. Tom you naughty boy you have been avoiding me. Well not for much longer. I have prepared a special place in hell for you and your friends. Umbridge, Bellatrix and your fellow dark lord Dumbledore are waiting for you." Death put her hand on Tom's terrified shoulder and turned to Harry D. "See you next time and keep well." Death disappeared with Tom and all of his friends.

Harry D sat down. The war was over and now he had to win the peace. While Kreacher and Dobby removed the stench of loose bowels, he wrote out an article for the daily prophet about another tragic fire at another Malfoy party with only Narcissa, Astoria, Snape and few others escaping and a long list a important people who perished. Top of the list was Tom Marvolo Riddle. Tomorrow will be a brand new day for the magical world.

Dobby popped Harry D and Kreacher over to Longbottom manor. Augusta and Amelia greeted him. "Tom and his friends are gone and now we have a chance at a new beginning. We will have to sort out the Wizengamot and make it equal for all."

"Well if you wish to change how people think you will need to start with Hogwarts." Augusta said.

There were many things to do done to change the magical world for the greater good of everyone. They started with the Wizengamot and threw out the bigoted racist laws and open up the Wizengamot to muggleborns.

Then they continued with Hogwarts being in new classes and change the culture to caring and respect of others and promoted friendship and love.

It took years but slowly the magical world became magical for everyone.

…...

Epilogue. 190 years later.

Harry D gently held his beloved soul mate Hermione as she passed onto her next great adventure. She was the last to pass. Harry succumb to his childhood abused and passed three months ago. Followed in turn by Susan, Daphne and Luna. They had changed the magical and brought it into 22nd century. They restored four ancient and noble houses filling them with children, grand children many times over.

"What will you do now Harry D?" Hermione whispered.

Harry D thought for a moment. "I might go back to 6th year. When Ronald won the quidditch match and Lavender and broke your potion filled heart."

"Thats my Harry and your saving me thing."

"Always."

"I love you." as she breathe her last.

"I love you too my Foxy Lady see you soon." as Harry D kissed her lips and drew her soul to him, to joined her soul mates with Harry and share their next great adventure.

Their grand children laid Hermione to rest in the arms of her Harry with her soul mates. Harry D faded from view.


End file.
